1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, the demand for thin and lightweight monitors, televisions, and portable display devices has increased. In response to the demand, flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal displays, are rapidly replacing the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display.
The flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays, include a display area having a plurality of pixels and a non-display area surrounding and defining the display area. The non-display area includes a light-shielding material, such as a black matrix.
In a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display, the leftmost and rightmost pixel arrays are directly adjacent to a black matrix of a non-display area. In some instances, the pixel arrays provided in the leftmost and rightmost sides of the display area can be perceived more noticeably by the eye relative to surrounding pixel arrays. For example, when an edge area of display areas adjacent to the non-display area is configured to display a fully white image, display areas can be perceived more noticeably. Accordingly, since the color of the pixel array is perceived by user's eyes, vertical striped patterns may be seen in the leftmost and rightmost pixel arrays of the display area.